Users may view or consume content, such as audio or video content, on televisions or other content consumption devices. In order to identify and select content for consumption, users may desire to be presented with content selection options, for example, via voice-based searching. In another example, users may desire to be presented with information in response to voice-based information requests. While consuming content users may desire to consume different content or different information, and may desire a smooth transition from the original content to the different content or information.